The Inside of a Tent
by Ablemarle
Summary: Tsunade wasn't always afraid of blood. A glimpse into one of the most private occurrences in any kunoichi's life, save for the fact that Tsunade didn't have the luxury of privacy, and a lot of things can happen inside of a tent. [Sannin-centric, a little extra Orochimaru x Tsunade love 'n' smut.]


Author's Note: I'm back! For now! Bother me with requests while you still can and I'll try my best to churn them out. I've been working, going to school, etc. You know the excuses. Here's a lil something since I've been re-watching Naruto. Kind of a lazy one-shot but it's the best I can do for y'all... for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters represented in this fanfic!

TRIGGER WARNING: BLOODPLAY (kind of).

* * *

Something always seemed to go awry on Team Hiruzen's missions. It (usually) wasn't to any fault of his, and honestly, his pupils just seemed to have a knack for getting into all sorts of muck and trouble. To be fair, this particular _situation_ wasn't really anyone's fault, he mused as he walked into the traveling market with his noisy, downy-haired student, Jiraiya, following close behind.

"So, hey! Sarutobi-sensei, what's up with Tsunade?"

"Oh, nothing too serious. We just need to pick something up for her," Hiruzen looked over his shoulder to Jiraiya, who was half-occupied with picking an unidentified substance from his hair. Sarutobi was obviously uncomfortable with talking to his thirteen-year-old student about this, and he was trying his best to avoid it.

"Well, like what, though? And why did Orochimaru stay with her?" Jiraiya quirked his eyebrow up and sneered at no one in particular – just the thought of Orochimaru babysitting anyone was weird to think about. If he was sick, the last person he would want to be around was that freak.

"Will you stop asking so many questions?" Hiruzen jerked his head back and shot Jiraiya a warning glance. At that, Jiraiya was a little taken aback, although he didn't show it; Hiruzen was always pretty patient with his students, even Jiraiya, who was admittedly… excitable.

Anyways, they arrived at a small outpost in the market, and Hiruzen began to look through the several rows of plastic-lined packages. Jiraiya sniffed and stuck a curious finger up his nostril, while watching his sensei comb through the multi-colored packages, who ended up picking one that read 'flexible overnight and daytime protection.' His brunette sensei nodded to himself in approval, greeted the merchant, and exchanged pleasantries with her. "Oh, is this for your wife? That's so nice of you, my husband would never do that," she winked, and Hiruzen's voice shook as he replied, "Not quite." They paid and left, and Jiraiya was still stumped. Why would he be buying something for Tsunade that he would buy for his wife? Was Sarutobi-sensei even married? Giving up on figuring it out, he took his finger out of his nostril and wiped the abandoned finger on his pant leg.

A dark-haired teen sat around a fire, warming a pot of water with a rag inside of it. He was staring blankly at the red, hot coals. Honestly, he had no idea what was going on – in a similar place as his peer, Jiraiya. Although, this particular student was put in charge of taking care of his other teammate, Tsunade, while the others went to gather supplies for her. What supplies did she even need that they didn't already have? If they let him, he would've helped her bandage herself up, and she could have even used his bandages. Orochimaru was pulled out of his thoughts when his teammate's groggy voice called to him from her tent.

"Orochimaru," she rasped, and he was already peering into the tent by the second syllable.

"Yes?" He inquired politely, standing in the entrance way of the tent with a damp, warm rag.

"Can… Can I have that rag? Also, do you have a pair of pants I can borrow? You're closer to my size than Jiraiya."

Orochimaru passed the rag to her awkwardly. He stared at her for one second. Two seconds. Three. He counted. Then he shifted his amber-colored eyes from her own and down to the floor, where her pajama pants and skirt lay on her floor. He moved to pick them up, and while she screeched an objection, he observed them anyways. "You know, these don't smell very good," he decided curtly, and dropped them back on the ground after seeing that they were soaked through near the inner thigh with blood. His morbid curiosity couldn't help but prod him into picking up the pair of undergarments that were also discarded next to the pants.

"STOP!" Tsunade yelped, moving from her bedroll to grab the red-stained panties from his pale, lecherous, disgusting, extremely _clammy_ hands. Though, before she could, she keeled over into herself, thanks to a particularly strong cramp in her lower abdomen. The rag was quickly forgotten.

Orochimaru was almost grinning, until he saw her face distort ridiculously with a look of pain. As sadistic as he always enjoyed being, he couldn't understand why this was happening and it was more confusing than rewarding. He quickly dropped her underwear and cleared his throat. "So… are you okay?" He asked, even though he knew she obviously wasn't, because despite the fact that he and Tsunade were young, they had already shared plenty of… ahem, tender moments recently, he still had a hard time expressing how he truly felt about her.

They had been in the academy together for a long time, and even when he hadn't wanted to, he admired her. He admired how strong she was, her bloodline, her intelligence, how fast she caught on to things… She admired him in different ways. When they were placed on the same team, they had immediately acknowledged each other – only when their sensei and teammate were both gone, which happened enough to warrant this relationship's growth. Sarutobi-sensei had a certain penchant for Jiraiya, and training between just those two was often.

A few, treacherously long seconds passed. He gulped. She squirmed and looked up at him. He made note of the tears that were gathering in the wells of her eyes. Tsunade's gave him a small nod, and continued to breathe deeply in and out. Orochimaru, wordlessly, took a seat in the tent next to her, and thought back to the first time they had shared an intimate moment.

Truthfully, the blonde-haired preteen made the first move only about a month ago. That entire mission was full of tension, and Orochimaru had brushed it off as a one-sided lapse of judgement. When she slipped past him to get into their shared tent one night (she conveniently forgot to bring a tent that mission, he still remembered), and she purposefully flipped her hair over her shoulders so that he caught the scent of her sweat and shampoo twirling together to create a flowery musk, he knew something had to be up. She had never acted that way with him, or anyone, as far as he could tell. Orochimaru remembered smelling her scent the entire night as she hummed peacefully in her sleep.

The next night, she seemed increasingly frustrated, and as such, exponentially brave. Her fingers had found themselves creeping up his leg as Jiraiya snored not three feet from them. A sudden movement broke him out of his thoughts.

"It hurts so fucking bad," Tsunade winced and curled herself into him so that her head was almost on his lap. He took the hint and lifted her head onto his lap. The blonde relaxed as he stroked her hair and twirled it between his long, thin fingers. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, still puzzled by the whole situation. "My fucking… I mean, my… my… you know!" Tsunade looked down towards her nether regions, and the dark-haired boy looked away immediately.

"Oh."

"Just 'oh?' Are you fucking kidding me? You have no idea how badly this hurts."

"You're right, I don't."

"You can't even pretend to be empathetic."

"I can."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, and despite herself, she relaxed into his hands and gave in completely to his ministrations – it just felt so damn _good_ to be touched right now. Orochimaru wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, and honestly, it wasn't such a big deal that she was bleeding from _there_. The human body was probably the last thing that could freak him out. However, his blonde teammate seemed to be practically purring in his lap at the moment, and he was having a hard time controlling _his_ body. She could tell, because about half a beat later, she leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his thin lips and nearly push him to the ground.

Orochimaru almost _liked_ giving in to her. Not many people got that kind of privilege to take advantage of him, but the way Tsunade did it made him want more and more of her. He was pinned beneath her soft, flat body. She was only wearing panties soiled with old, stale blood and a loose tank top that showed just how flat her prepubescent chest really was. Orochimaru gripped her by the shoulders and gently positioned her back onto her bedroll. "Stay," he commanded, and went straight to what he wanted to try. His deft fingers began to slide her panties down her legs, and he eyed the blonde tufts of hair growing in. He had heard Jiraiya talking about how girls love it when you kiss them down there, and Jiraiya had actually been with plenty of girls before. He talked about it pretty often, too, which was odd to Orochimaru, because he must have known that his snake-like teammate had little to no interest in the opposite gender.

His dark hair was over his face as he slipped her panties off of her legs with her cooperation. He looked up at her for permission, and she nodded, biting her thumbnail in a way that made him want to do _something_ to her. The look in his teammate's eyes was complete submission and acceptance. She trusted him to make her feel good, and for some reason, that gathered a very strong, urgent heat to his downstairs.

None the less, he had a goal at hand. He folded the panties and placed them off to the side, taking note of how wet she was when he slipped his fingers inside her. Once he drew them out, he stared at the blood that gathered on his fingers. The whole thing was a little bit awkward, and he sort of loved it. He was reveling in the faces she made at every touch, and how her hips bucked when his fingers entered her folds or stroked her mound. Her strands of sandy, soft hair were plastered on her face with perspiration and spread out around her head like a halo. She looked beautiful to him.

The boy couldn't resist anymore. Orochimaru bent his head down and gave one long lick up from the bottom of her folds to the tiny pearl. He flicked his tongue against it, receiving a squeal in reaction from his teammate. He listened to her unintelligible mumbles and begs of "more, please," as he greedily lapped up the coppery liquid leaking from her pink velvet. It was her first blood, and it was all his. He almost lost himself in the feeling of pleasuring the one person that mattered to him; it was impossible not to. All of her moans, chokes, tongue-biting squeals were only making it harder for him to stop himself from taking her right there.

Truthfully, he had no idea how he would go about actually taking her, and he knew Tsunade probably didn't feel anything for him, and she especially wouldn't want to lose her virginity to someone like him. His thoughts were broken by Tsunade's legs flexing, kicking, squirming around his arms and head, and suddenly, she gave an almost blood-curdling scream, followed by a low groan that ran a shudder through his spine. All at once, it was over, and she was turned into jelly below him. He looked down at her, admiring her flushed, lightly-freckled cheeks and golden-brown shoulders. The way her hair was crowning her head and bringing out her amber eyes brought out an ache in his chest.

He coughed.

Tsunade's neck quickly snapped back in his direction, and she gave him a wide grin.

"You got a little something on your face," she laughed and moved to wipe it off his face.

Orochimaru moved backwards to avoid her wiping her own blood off his chin. He quirked his eyebrow at her, silently communicating that that was the last thing he wanted. He wiped at his chin, licking up the excess blood.

"Well, that was easy. I still don't see why she couldn't have done it herself," Jiraiya walked with his hands behind his head as they arrived back at their campsite, which was just outside of the traveling market.

'You'll understand one day,' Hiruzen thought to himself, smiling fondly at how his pupils still had so much growing up to do. He looked around the campsite for his two other students, with Jiraiya close behind, and eventually, he saw they were nowhere to be found. Their sensei shrugged, and decided to just drop them off in her tent.

"Tsunade, here you go," Hiruzen offered, stepping through the tent with Jiraiya at his side to give Tsunade the package. Sarutobi-sensei dropped the package, and both he and Jiraiya froze.

They both watched the two sleeping nin at their feet; Orochimaru was sleeping, facing away from his teammates, and Tsunade was curled around him from the back, softly breathing and sleeping peacefully, it seemed.

Hiruzen had a second thought. Maybe his teammates really _would_ never understand each other.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so yeah – Tsunade and Orochimaru probably never had such a sweet puppy love as I'd like to imagine, but let a girl dream. Review, please! Thanks!


End file.
